SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars III
SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars III is an upcoming 2020 space opera comedy film and the 3rd entry in SmashTV Presents' Jerk Wars film series. Directed by Jeff Tremaine and written by Tremaine, Johnny Knoxville, and Spike Jonze, the film will be a parody of both the Star Wars sequel trilogy and the Star Wars Holiday Special. The film is set to be released on November 20, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. It was originally going to be released on December 23 2020, but was moved to November 13 to avoid competition with Coming 2 America. Plot The film takes place 5 years after the events of SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars II. ''Jerk Warrior Jim Cloudhopper (Cory Monteith), who saved the galaxy at the hands of Emperor Clarifon, has died in a tragic event that has left the Jerk Warrior era abandoned and ruined. Hoping to reignite the flames, a new generation of trainee Jerk Warriors, led by Obi-Fawn Jabroni (Topher Grace), who has surprisingly survived the events of the previous film, and his daughter, a Jerk Warrior named Laura Jabroni (Tessa Thompson), go on a journey to defeat the evil force behind Cloudhopper's death and bring peace back to the Galaxy and the Jerk Warrior era.....all during the Christmas season. Cast '''Returning Characters:' *Topher Grace as Obi-Fawn Jabroni, a legendary Jerk Warrior who has seemingly survived the events of the previous film, and now leads a new generation of trainee Jerk Warriors to avenge the death of Jim Cloudhopper. He is a parody of Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Tessa Thompson as Laura Jabroni, a Jerk Warrior and daughter of Jabroni who works for her father's Resistance. Thompson previously played her in the first two Jerk Wars ''films. *Wilmer Valderrama as Jeb Starr, a bounty hunter / thief / con artist and bachelor who helped Cloudhopper in the events of the last film. In this film, he serves as the head officer of Jabroni's resistance. He is a parody of Han Solo. *Megan Fox as General Kira Lowell, the princess of Rilonia and Jeb's wife who helped Cloudhopper in the events of the last film. In this film, she serves as the head general of Jabroni's resistance. She is a parody of Princess Leia. *Dee Bradley Baker as Diperoo, a monster-like alien and Jeb's partner who has been a recurring character in the past 2 films. In this film, he works for Jabroni's Resistance while also still being Jeb's partner. He is a parody of Chewbacca. **Bradley Baker also voices 4D-297, a small robot-on-wheels and partner of 3D-2D who has been a recurring character in the past 2 films. In this film, he works for Jabroni's Resistance. He is a parody of R2-D2. *Martin Lawrence as 3D-2D, a human/metal-like robot who has been a recurring character in the past 2 films. In this film, he works for Jabroni's Resistance. He is a parody of C-3PO. *Laura Prepon as Henrietta Jabroni-Hatboro, a Jerk Warrior, former general, and Jabroni's wife who now works for her husband's Resistance as the head galaxy sergeant in this film. *Chris Tucker as Max Mantis, the president of Sky Haven City and old friend of Jeb Starr who helped Cloudhopper in the events of the last film. In this film, he serves as a supporter to Jabroni's Resistance while protecting his city from the threat of the Mystic Zero. He is a parody of Lando Calrissian. *Johnny Knoxville as Master Sheba, a legendary Jerk Warrior who who has been a recurring character in the past 2 films. In this film, he has lost all sense of Jerk Warrior training after the death of Cloudhopper and has become a fast-food employee to avoid the pain, and its up to Jabroni and his Resistance to get him back in the Jerk Warrior spirit. He is a parody of Yoda. *Ashton Kutcher as Ryan Cloudhopper / Dark Kreed, a former Jerk Warrior and Dark Ruler who died in the events of the previous film. In the film, he comes back as hallucinations that Jabroni suffers from. He is a parody of Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader. **Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Kreed (voice) *Michael Douglas as Emperor Rundrome, the former emperor of the Dark Wielders who died in the events of the previous film. In this film, he comes back as hallucinations that Jabroni suffers from. He is a parody of Emperor Palpatine. *Ben Diskin as Jim Cloudhopper, a Jerk Warrior who saved the galaxy in the previous film. In this film, he dies in a tragic event, and his legacy is now in the hands of Jabroni and his Resistance, hoping to avenge his death. He is a parody of Luke Skywalker and was previously played by Cory Monteith (in one of his final film roles before his death in July 2013) in the previous film. '''New Characters:' *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Fred Blixxer, a Jerk Warrior trainee and former bounty hunter who works for Jabroni's Resistance. He is a parody of Finn. *Cherami Leigh as Jill Doc, a Jerk Warrior trainee who works for Jabroni's Resistance, while also trying to rescue her parents. She is a parody of Rey. *John Mulaney as Milo Spear, the leader / dark ruler of the newly established Mystic Zero and the main antagonist who is responsible for the death of Jim Cloudhopper. He is a parody of Kylo Ren. *David Harbour as Kurt "Kilowatt" Lowell, the head pilot of Jabroni's Resistance and Kira's father. He is a parody of Poe Dameron. *Rami Malek as General Mario Ramirez, the head general of Mystic Zero and Milo's assistant. He is a parody of General Hux. *Benicio Del Toro as Emperor Prometheus, the emperor of Mystic Zero and master of Milo. He is a parody of Snoke. *Awkwafina *Rachel Crow *Natalia Dyer *Hannibal Buress *Lil Rel Howery *Toby Jones *James Corden *Helen Mirren *Tig Notaro *Stephanie Kurtzuba *Eugenio Derbez *Brendon Urie *Rhys Darby *Ali Wong *Flea Additionally, Daft Punk and Kenny G will make cameo appearances.